Untouchable
by NinjaDemonAngel
Summary: Life is a privilege. It can be taken away, and in its place is death. Death is supposed to be the end, the final chapter. However, it seems that a "final chapter" wasn't in the cards for me. I have been reborn into a new life and world. Wait, whats this about Magic Mafia Babies? SI/OC
1. Prologue

**Alright. So I finally decided to write a story of my own. This is my first fanfic, and hopefully it isn't as horrible as I think it is. I'm not a great writer, but I really love stories and I hope to make my own one up. And yes, this is a shameless Self-Insert since I love those stories best. Also, this has no beta (obviously) so forgive me for any typos or grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other animes/characters that may be mentioned within. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Throughout history there has been a concept that many has tried to grasp again and again; however, no one person or thing has been able to come close to it has come to an agreement as to what it really means. This concept of Life which is often questioned, personified, and acted upon.

 _A woman's voice called out as she exited the door, "Remember to pick up your brother from school at one, okay? He has an appointment!"_

Many like to think of life as a right, a right in which every human is entitled to.

 _A figure sighed with annoyance and waved away the older woman. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

However, they are completely and utterly wrong.

 _"I'm here for-" Loud gunshots sound from within the school, and screams of terror follow. Just as the speaker's heart picks up speed in fear, her mind remembers her brother._

Life is a privilege, a loan that one can enjoy, dread, love, fear, and use as they like.

 _There! There he is, in the front covering some other girl. "You all think you guys can make fun of me and get away with it?!" The gun points in the general direction of my stupid-snot-nosed brother, I can't hear or see anything else._

One must always remember that life is a gift, but a gift that can be taken away at anytime.

 _That's all it took for me to do something stupid._

It is inevitable.

 _Somehow I'm in front of the kid grasping the gun, pulling, grappling, a shot. The kid is pulled off me, and the gun is still in my hands, well the muzzle._

But there is something that is certain. Something that many fear, embrace, accept, and at times await.

 _"-tupidStupidStupidSTUPID! Why did you do that-!" My hates-black-olives-brother's voice hitches as he fumbles with my shirt (chest area?), and I don't know why I can't breathe. I can't breathe, but I won't let him live it down, "Hey. *wet cough* You sound like a girl." My afraid-of-snakes-brother makes a weak whimper and says something that I can't hear for some reason. That is Death. Death is certain, and Death is real, so very real._ _I can't breathe. Ah. My eyes are getting blurry, wait I can't see now. Where's the pain? Am I dying? No. Not yet!_  
 _"Hey…*gurgle* You got an appointment toda-"_

 _Mom is going to be pissed._

Death is the end of life, the last gift that the higher powers bestow. Yet, the gift is nothingness forever after.

My afterlife is nothing but a void in which I will forever float with no physical form to see, touch, or taste. Though I was able to sense, I could only sense the flame that is my own soul. That was it.

The only thing that kept me mildly sane was my memories of my short life. Memories of my family, my education, my hobbies, my favorite foods, and so on. And on, and on, and on. Nothing but my own repetitive thoughts resonating within my soul.

The empty world around me echoing my mockery of sanity as I drift with no direction or pattern.

I just am.

The Nothing is just is.

That is all there is. Nothing.

For Death is the final end for the typical human life and nothing will follow afterwards.

At least that was what I thought, before I was being squeezed out into existence, screaming and crying. So, apparently death being the end wasn't completely accurate in my case.

 _"Congratulations, Mrs. Hibari! You have a baby girl!"_

It seems, I have somehow gone through the process of rebirth and now I am once again alive. Not that I'm complaining about this part, it is way better than the nothing _nothing_ nothing void I had been in before. Although, the whole remembering my birth thing I could do without right now.

(Little did I know, that was the LEAST of my worries.)

 _"It seems like Kyoya will be responsible for his new little sister, wife."_  
 _"Yes, but let us first see how he reacts to our little Mei, alright?"_

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! Followers and Favorites already? Thank you! I hope I can keep up with your expectations with this story! I'm going to try and update as much as I can, so hopefully reality doesn't blindside me with a truck. Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other animes that may be mentioned within, I own only my OCs.**

 _(Italics: "Japanese")_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Believe it or not, the fact that rebirth didn't hit me until after the fact I stopped feeling the push and pull of something- _don't think about it!_ I remember blurring bright lights, and the cold wetness surrounding me as I was lifted. Voices surrounded me, and none were familiar.

" _Congratulations, Mrs. Hibari! You have a baby girl!"_

" _A baby girl? Let me see her."_

I remember my throat stinging as I cried and screamed, I was confused and scared. Next thing I know, my body acts without me and latched onto something, and then a warm liquid following. So this was where I started putting the pieces together.

I was either a baby, or giants were breastfeeding a grown dead woman. Oh god, I never thought reincarnation was an actual thing. And why did I still have my memories? Deciding to deal with those thoughts later, I tried to listen to my surroundings since my eyes could only make out vague shapes and colors.

" _A girl? I did not expect this."_

" _I hope you aren't disappointed, husband."_

" _N-no. It's just, it is very rare for a female to appear in our family."_

From what I gathered, there was man was speaking with a woman and I didn't understand a lick of what these people were saying. I'm assuming that they were speaking Japanese due to the fact that I recognized some words from the multitudes of anime I used to watch. Didn't mean I understood it though. I don't remember when, but my body was being lifted again as I was passed to the male.

The female's soft voice broke my internal data gathering, " _What will we name her?"_ I started to move my tiny fists in order to situate myself so I could hear better, but I ended up bumping something, I grasped it. " _You should name her. After all, Kyoya was my choice."_ The rumbling of the deep voice was starting to relax me, unwillingly mind you. It would seem that my new body gets tired very easily. The woman hummed and seemed to come up with an epiphany, " _Mei. Hibari Mei. I believe that my gēgē would appreciate the name as well, since he was the one to fetch me so many plums from our hometown."_ The woman's giggle was contagious when I found myself attempting to smile.

" _Hibari Mei… It is suitable for such a sprout."_

From the repeating of Mei and Hibari paired with my knowledge of anime, I am assuming that I just heard my name. Hibari Mei. Doesn't sound half bad, this was the last thought as I drifted into a peaceful slumber in my new father's arms as they both continued to speak to each other in hushed tones.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and my eyes cleared up a bit. I now have the ability to see a little farther than when I first had come to this world, is that normal? However, it didn't matter on the technicalities of my development, I could see colors and shapes. I was no longer blind to a world of nothing, I couldn't even begin to bring myself to explain how grateful I am to be alive again.

Within those couple of days, I was brought to the Hibari household. At first, it didn't register that the extremely large japanese house that we entered the gates of was going to be my new home. Seriously, how well off were these people? My mother seemed to politely greet the large group of people lined up at both sides of the entrance. I can't remember how many voices I heard or people I have seen, but it seemed that my parents were very influential people and I resigned myself to being cooed at and gawked at.

Once we actually got into the house, we were met with a kid standing in front of the door, arms crossed and eyes glaring up at my parents. The child was undeniably adorable with beautiful large steel colored eyes and dark onyx colored hair framing his baby face. " _Have you brought my sister, father. Mother."_ The voice that came from the child made me squirm in how maddeningly cute he demanded something from the adults.

* * *

Steel eyes zeroed on the squirming bundle that was held within his mother's arms. Kyoya would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious as to how his sister would look like. When his father first told him that he would have a sibling soon, his first thought was that he would have to train his future brother on how to be strong so that he would not shame the Hibari name. Thus, he would work twice as hard so that he could show that weakness would not be tolerated. Afterall, the Hibari Family holds no weaknesses or herbivores.

Then on the day after the birth of his sibling, he was told that he would not have a brother but in fact a younger sister. The one and a half year old was shocked and stumped as to how to handle the situation.

His mother bent down so that he could finally see his newly obtained sister, the boy peered down on the little figure. silver eyes stared back up at him. His sibling had a small tuft of black on the top of her head, and her nose was small as she blinked her large eyes at him. The boy pondered as he watched his sibling reach out a fist towards him, the boy reached to poke the baby's cheek but was stopped when a hand clutched his finger. By the slight narrowing of his sibling's bright eyes, she did not like the idea of being poked. This pleased him.

It would seem that he would only have to slightly change some of the plans he had in mind, but his hard work would not be wasted. Afterall, the animal hierarchy waits for no one.

" _Baby herbivore. I am Hibari Kyoya. Your older brother and carnivore."_

* * *

Did this kid think he could poke me without my consent-

Wait.

Hibari Kyoya? Is this a coincidence or was her family secretly otakus? Maybe the name was actually pretty common?

" _I will train you, and if you do not become a carnivore yourself, I'll bite you to death."_

'Kamikorosu?' Oh no….

* * *

 ** _gēgē = brother in chinese (google translate, so if wrong let me know)_**

 **I'm still looking for a Beta, but anyway... Tell me what you guys think! Also I really appreciate those whom has already followed, Favorited, and reviewed! You guys are really pumping me up!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please be reminded that this my first fanfic and try not to be angry at the semi-denial that occurs throughout this chapter, I wouldn't believe I was in a different dimension at first either. And I'm trying to sort of skim through the baby development process, so if I am once again being too hasty, let me know. ALSO! Follows and favorites up the whoo hah! I didn't think I would have so many with just two chapters, so I tried to make this as long as I could before work and school nabbed me again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other animes or professional works/references that may be mentioned within. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Kamikorosu. This kid actually said kamikorosu. I blinked again and examined the boy once over again. Seeing as the traits of this boy matches new mother and new father, I could only assume that this boy was my older sibling. With the same fine onyx hair and slightly grey eyes as our mother, and the small semblance of father's facial structure was sort of evident within the boy. Black hair, metallic grey eyes, his name matches, and he said kamikorosu. There is one conclusion that I could make with this evidence.

My older sibling was an otaku, and a one that plays his character well. I honestly didn't see this coming, but he might as well have been a carbon copy. For a slight second, I almost believed that I was reincarnated into the world where the Mafia basically rules rampant and where teenagers are entrusted with the fate of the world.

I honestly have no clue what I would do if that was the case. However, with my luck and special circumstances, I can't actually rule that idea out. With the lack of anything other than the Hibari Kyoya impersonator, I cannot completely say that I am indeed within another world. A world where I will most definitely not be able to contact my first family. A world where my real brother never existed, a world where my former self has never existed.

I immediately lost interest in my surrounding as I reminded myself once more of what was left behind.

I was once a woman from a hispanic family who lived in a small town in the country, I had a younger brother who I loved more than anything in the world despite all of our squabbles. My mother was a single hard working woman who tried to make the best of our situation, she made sure we would have our education and kept us fed. She-

My mind systematically started to go through many flashbacks again, it was a reflex that was learned from the Nothing. The Nothing that had trapped me within my own past, to relive again, and again, and agai-

I was jostled out of my thoughts as my new otaku sibling poked me in the cheek. I blinked in surprise as the finger retreated to a disgruntled brother.

" _I will not be ignored, little herbivore."_

I don't know what he said, but this crime will NOT go unpunished. Just wait _big brother,_ wait until I am able to retaliate! After… This nap…

(It wouldn't be until much later is when I would learn of my actual position)

* * *

My time as a baby seemed to speed on without my knowledge, since I basically slept through the majority of it. Many months has passed since my rebirth, and it was definitely an interesting and humiliating time. Not that I wasn't working on my Japanese during. Luckily, languages came easier to me in this life, just as math and science was in my past life. I was now able to pick up most of the words this life's family threw at me, it was a work in progress.

Before I knew it, I was able to sit up, crawl, and roll. The rolling experience was one of my favorites.

My thought process at that time was that if one could roll, why should one even crawl? So here was the Hibari family sitting at their dinner table, eating as prim and elegant as they were... as the youngest Hibari rolled. Literally. Everywhere. If I had access to it, I rolled to it. It even got to the point where my very-in-character brother got fed up and demanded me to stop or he would 'bite me to death.' Suffice to say, I learned that the special baby version of the otaku's punishment was to poke me harshly in the ribs.

The nerve! In my outrage, I had stopped rolling and this obviously had made my dorky brother smug. Deciding that it was time for revenge in the most mature of ways, I threw what was the closest at the time. My oversized rattle. At the time it seemed to be the best idea, but then when it hit my self-proclaimed carnivore of a brother right in the forehead…. It seemed to make things worse. First my brother stared in angry disbelief and then morphed into a dark smirk with a "Wao."

Let's just say I learned how to walk and mock run with the sheer power of survival, power of will, and a whole lot of fear, and yet I didn't escape the wrath of my sibling. The weird thing about everything is that my older brother seemed to strut with me by his side, despite the fact that I was clutching said side due to my wobbling legs.

I'm not to keen on the normal development of a baby, but I have been following my instincts and desires during these past five months and no one seemed to make a huge ruckus about it. Though I am willing to admit the fact that all these movements I have been practicing has been unbelievably difficult for my body. But, I cannot stay immobile, I will not be helpless to the confines of this childish body. I may not know much about the Hibari family, but I can relate to their unwillingness to bend themselves to any force of nature or power. We are our own power, and this I can respect.

I believe it would be an understatement on how my new family were very interesting people, compared to what I was used to.

My father works in the force and seems to be a very important person. I came to this conclusion after having seen so many men in uniforms come into our house during those rare times father is home. They would speak of cases as I took my place in father's lap; and although I couldn't understand every word, I knew with the utmost certainty that they were censoring it in front of me.

Unsurprisingly, I have found myself to be extremely close to my father, and it may have to do with the fact that I had never had one in the past. Yet, it was something in the way that he would make sure to check in on me every night, even when he came at the most insane hours. Or the way he would discreetly take pictures of everything I did. I'm not ashamed to say that I basked in the attention he would give me. However, his time with me has always been brief and random due to his work and the father-son bonding time he always set time aside for. Not that I know what they did during those times.

The majority of the time, I was with my mother. Though there are times my brother and I are watched by the maids, mother made it her mission to be with us the most. It was hard for me to _really_ accept her as my mother since there will always be Mi Máma. How could I betray such a strong woman who sacrificed her whole world for us and call another woman my mother? How could I compare? They are different people just as I am now a different person. I settled for acknowledging them both as my mother but only with titles in each life's native tongue, Mí Máma and Okaa-san.

Okaa-san was a peculiar woman. She was a goddess in her movement, graceful even as she did the most mundane task, like changing my diaper! How does one make a horrible task like that so pretty? Her cooking is amazing and her skill unmatched. I have seen her gut a fish with such precision it worried me. Her knife is just a flash of silver, the movements a blur.

But it was when she made people cower with just a calm smile that I had decided to become just like her. It was a time when two grown, strong looking men came to our household to ask Okaa-san for some help at work, not that I had any real idea what she did. Okaa-San stopped reading to Kyoya and I, and calmly put the book down. I had noticed Kyoya tense and grab me as he moved backwards slowly, never taking his eyes off of our mother. The voice seemed cheerful and calm (too calm) as she spoke, "Is it not Friday? Have I not put aside a particular set of days in which I will be unavailable due to my duties as a mother and wife?"

The grown, intimidating men seemed to sweat as my mother turned her serene smile in their direction. One stupid man decided to reply, "We are aware of your chosen day-offs, but you must understand that we need you to smooth out the tensions of our dealings with the other syndicate. It is-" The man was cut off as the book we were reading lodged itself into the wall. Right. Beside. Of. His. Fricken. Head.

I blinked, and I rubbed my eyes, and I blinked again. Yup, the book is in there alright. I looked towards Kyoya and saw his satisfied smirk as he held on to me. What the actual fuck?

"Oh? It seems that my hand has slipped. Such foolhardy behavior should not be suitable within this household. As you were saying?" Then a calm, relaxed smile appeared on her face as her eyes shone with an indecipherable light, and it was aimed at the two gentlemen. The effect was immediate. Guy #2 started apologizing in multiple languages and bowed with his forehead on the floor, and I believe that the first man just outright froze in fear with how stiff and pale he held himself. Kyoya huffed and muttered how stupid these herbivores were and demanded that they leave at once. The men complied wholeheartedly. She became my aspiration, my goal in this life to become. Okaa-san is the boss and Okaa-San will fuck you up if you try take her position. She _is_ the hierarchy.

As for my otaku brother, he was definitely a force of nature. He really played his role as the cloud prefect really well for a child, with his constant teaching of the food chain. Yet, despite his claims on the discrepancies between the strong and the weak, he really showed his care for me. There would be times that I would be so tired that I couldn't sit up straight and still refused to lie down or rest, and Kyoya would promptly plop down and let me lean against his back or side. If I stumbled or struggled, he would watch me with a calculated stare and would make sure I was situated before feigning disinterest. Sure my otaku brother was kind of strange, especially when he got me two oversized rattles and tried to instruct my grip; yet, Kyoya always made sure I was never alone. I can't stand loneliness, the quiet, or being constrained. If I was left alone in a room I would basically start freaking out, I would cry and make as much noise as I could to cancel out the silent solitude that echoed around me. Kyoya seemed to sense the pattern and made sure I was never alone or at least asleep before he left.

But, he would definitely be a cooler brother if he stopped claiming that I was to be a carnivore.

* * *

It was when I was six months old and Kyoya's second birthday came around that everything frickin finally clicked. I have heard mother talk about some "gēgē" and father talk about his brother-in-law, but I have never met my estranged uncle until that day.

Here we were wishing a happy birthday to our adorable Kyoya, when a baby clad in red and decked out with a slightly glowing pacifier comes right through the kitchen window. A talking baby with said glowing oversized pacifier is apologizing to our parents on punctuality, and mother just called him gēgē! I know the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, and that usually one waits for a third set of evidence for a pattern. But it's sure fucking obvious now! I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, my brother is Hibari Frickin Kyoya and in fact NOT an otaku, I'm frickin related to said important and powerful character, and Fon (my freaking uncle) is in front of me.

Okay, I got you, higher powers that be. I get it. I was stupid, my family is no joke. This isn't a joke. Oh my god.

Plans. I need plans. That's usually how things work, right? Oh god I'm no good with plans!

Then the culprit that brought my sanity into question spoke, "So this is little Mei. She certainly takes after our side of the family, she even has grandmother's unique silvery eyes." Mother seemed to hum in agreement and turned to serve a bit of cake to our magic baby uncle, "Yes, and would you imagine the surprise I got that this little one is most like you in the respect of developing earlier. She can already walk, not without difficulty, but Kyoya seems to be working with her." Father immediately countered her statement, "It is definitely due to her inheriting my stubbornness and determination that has allowed her to surpass other infants."A huff of amusement passes mother's lips as she finishes pouring tea for a potentially dangerous magic baby.

Said _Magic baby uncle_ is starting to talk to me, "Hello little plum, my name is Fon." Then THE tiny monkey appeared just as my breath hitched, "And this is Lichi, my partner in crime."

 _Alright_ I get it already, _Dios Mio_! I'm not in Kansas anymore! I'm tired of these revelations, give me a break, or at least wait until I have teeth!

* * *

The birthday was over pretty quick once Kyoya demanded that he trained with father as his present, in which we all made our way to the training dojo we apparently had. Fon decided to be on baby watching duty as mother went to prepare more tea and snacks to enjoy as the origin story of Hibari Frickin Kyoya is in commencement.

Fon seemed amused in my adamant actions in sitting upright by myself with no assistance, and made sure that he was right by my side, close enough in case I fall but far enough to respect my space. Yeah, still wasn't over the fact that my whole world isn't even a world that I even completely know. Yes I'm a fan of the anime and manga, and yes I read the majority of it. But, I never finished it nor do I remember everything completely! I was more into the anime's of Overlord and One Punch man before my untimely death. I remember many fanfictions and speculations on the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I don't remember it being an actual reality!

Taking a calming breath, I reviewed my situation over again. I am the apparent sister of one of the most important and loved characters of the series, and in no way will not be excluded from the plot. The Mafia runs rampant in this world, and somewhere out there is a Familiga called the Estraneo conducting experiments on children and creating a murderous pineapple that will one day be the arch enemy of my older brother. I am maybe six months older than Tsuna? Hibari was two years older than Tsuna and the gang, so would that mean that they were born just about now? Does my presence put this dimension out of whack or does it still flow on despite the new additions? Oh god, does Hibari even have parents in the anime? What does that mean?

A poke on the shoulder, "Little sister. Pay attention. You will be expected to learn something similar once you are able to, so do not turn your eyes away." I watched as Kyoya's hand retreats back to his spot in front of father and readies himself into a stance. He did it again. Kyoya always seemed to sense when I was in inner turmoil and always promptly snapped me out of it. Kyoya is destined to be one of the strongest guardians that the tenth Vongola would have, and the most volatile. Hibari Kyoya is destined to be a Mafia member, destined for a dark world, destined for a shortened life span because of that.

My heart beat picks up in fear, as my mind remembers that this is her new older brother. I can't hear or see anything else except for the figure of Hibari Kyoya, future cloud. A thud snaps me out of my horror, Kyoya was just knocked onto his back as Father straightened his posture. It was then that I decided something stupid.

I'm not going to let Kyoya face his future alone. I'm not going to sit by like those girls in this anime, and cook for the men. No, I refuse. I am a Hibari, and a Hibari bends to no man, power, or destiny. We are our own force of nature!

* * *

The little plum is unaware of the slightly crimson eyes that watch her every move and smiles at the spark of pure determination that appears in the infant's eyes. She is most definitely takes more from our family, the Acrobaleno muses.

* * *

 **Just wanted to add once again that I am ecstatic about all these follows, favorites, and reviews. Especially the reviews! I definitely need some feedback on whether I am inconsistent, going to fast, using horrible logic, or my story is just ridden with horrible grammar.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to thank all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed.  
**

 **Special-special shout out to lilyoftheval5! I really appreciate your feedback and it lets me know where I might want to watch myself. (P.s. *whispers* your expectations are the same as mine, so much that it's kinda crazy)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Yu yu Hakushow, Final Fantasy VII, or any other animes/professional works that may be mentioned within. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

I am Hibari Mei, former 22 year old woman who has the thought of " _familía is everything"_ drilled into her head by her first mother. Mi Mama always used to say that if the world was falling apart in front of you, expect your family to be right beside you helping you keep it together. I was taught that Family is the most irreplaceable thing a person could have, and family will always watch out for each other.

So, it's really a big surprise that the family I have now is destined for a life of crime, danger, ambiguous morals, and rainbow colored flames. But, I have resolved myself to be a part of this mayhem of a future, because they are family and family is everything. This is my resolve as Hibari Mei.

So…. Doesn't anime rules mean that I suddenly get a level up or something, or that maybe my resolve would be so powerful that a montage of training would happen?

Nope. Still sitting here on my bum, feeling awkward as my brother is knocked back on to the floor again. Maybe I have to take my shirt off for my power to grow exponentially? Or does that work only in certain Shonen manga like Yu yu Hakushow? Or is it just for boys?

Well. I am sort of finding myself pretty embarrassed after the whole dramatic thought process, and nothing happened. At least, I'm safe within my mind… for now I guess.

"Kyoya, adjust your stance more firmly and come at me with more intent. Without a good foundation, how do you plan to build an empire?" Father's deep voice seemed to resonate within the dojo, as Kyoya tired pants filled the silence. Father watched as Kyoya struggled to stand again, his small body shaking and drenched in sweat. The training continued, and this time I actually paid attention. With every movement, there was intent. With every thought, there was determination. and with every failure, there was improvement. But the most prominent trait seen within this improv training session,was strength. Strength in character, strength in will, and the strength to continue. Kyoya is working extremely hard to be the carnivore that he claims to be.

Did this happen in the series as well? Did he learn to fight at such a young age? Apparently, being a Hibari isn't magic nor is it some kind of cheat code to being an ultimate fighter.

And isn't that an eye opener? Well, it isn't like I am a stranger to hard work. I can most definitely achieve my own greatness. Besides, wouldn't be pretty disappointing if a child could have more willpower than a woman who hustled death?

The training session stopped once mother walked back in with the tea and snacks, plus two water bottles.

The males drifted towards us as mother set them on the floor a bit aways from me. Kyoya nabbed a sandwich and plopped right beside me, munching away sullenly. I instinctively leaned on him. Mother finished pouring tea for Fon, whose presence I completely forgot about, and handed father one of the water bottles, "I hope Mei didn't bother you too much gēgē?"

Fon smiled and assured her it was no problem, " In fact, she was quite adorable with how obedient she was to Kyoya." Obedient? Me? "Yes, she never took her eyes off of her brother and father after he reprimanded her."

I like to think that it's more like respect towards his wishes- You are NOT to pat my head!

Fon's tiny hand was stopped when I slapped, which is more of a baby flail, his hand away. It was about this time Kyoya spoke up, " She does not like being touched by just anyone." I narrowed my eyes at the magic baby who recently turned my world on its side as I clutched my brother's shirt. Fon seemed to smirk in amusement as he glanced at Okaa-san who was serenely sipping her tea, " The more I spend time with your children, I feel that your genes are more dominant than your husband's."

The cup clicked as it was set down, "Ah. You seem to be ignoring Kyoya's 'unmovable wall' personality and Mei's stubborn defiance at those who she believes are unworthy. Those are most definitely their father's traits." Father huffed in amusement as he took up a sandwich.

"Is that so? I wonder…"

It wasn't long after that the day came to an end.

* * *

It is during night that my memories seem to go into overdrive. I hate the darkness, the solitude, the silence. Yet, I am to learn to be on my own, if my family is to get any rest. Though there is a servant always stationed nearby, and others patrolling the outside. It isn't enough to chase away my mind's habit to trap me within its clutches.

Unsurprisingly, most of my memories are with my former self's little brother. Not all memories are horrible or stuck on death, when one is abruptly brought to death. The most painful ones are knowing what you left behind.

 _I reclined on the side of the couch to see my brother irritatingly continue his argument, "What do you mean Cloud is better than Zack? Its obvious that Cloud copied Zack's moves, so that makes Zack the strongest!"_ _I folded my arms and looked down my nose to answer him, "Yeah, thats who saved the planet AND lifesteam in the end. Zack. The very same guy who died via bullets in the original game." A growl of rage, before he tackled me._

I am aware that it is rare that I speak of my former self's brother, especially since it would seem that I am replacing him with Kyoya. Truth is, it hurts to think about him too much. I'm a worry wart and thoughts of him eventually lead me places I don't want to be. Did they get the shooter in the end? How is my mama taking this? Is anyone else hovering in that nothingness like I had?

Does he feel responsible for my death?

A familiar brush of a feeling.

" _What do you mean you don't approve of him?" My tiny fourteen year old brother sighed in annoyance, as I fumed in front of him. "The guy is fishy. There are rumors on his rumors! Don't you think thats kinda weird? I don't like him. As the man in the family, I don't approve." I pushed him out of the way, "Doesn't matter what you think twerp."_

 _The 'guy' I adamantly protected from my brother's words, cheated on me with two other girls. I was crushed. The little man of the family, outraged and looking for blood._

My smart baby brother is definitely suffering. After all… I do know him best. But, he must know that I don't regret it at all and wouldn't do it any differently. He knows, right?

The most scary thing about my mental problem is not that I am being forced to relive my former life, it's that I _really really want_ to relive them again. I don't want to wake up, I don't want to leave my memories behind. I don't want to leave _them_ behind!

In the midst of my grief, there is a voice screaming at me to live and survive! I now have an agenda that I have to keep up. I am now in a world where blood could rain at anytime, where a child's worth is judged on how much he can withstand or how many opponents he can down before he can no longer continue.

I'm in a world where man eats man for power, prestige, amusement, and boredom. I am in a world of survival of the fittest, unless you have a famiglia to back you up… you end up mauled.

I may not want to leave, but I cannot be stuck inside my head for the rest of my new life.

I don't have to forget. I just have to move on bit by bit till I can handle both lifetimes. Until it can be part of who I am going to be. This is my second chance in life, I'm not going to waste it on memories of my first.

 _Mama forces my brother to learn cars, the first time I cooked for the family, my first job…_

It is in these dark nights that I finally take time to grieve and come to terms of what is to be done.

It is in these dark nights that I battle against my past in order to have a future.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! School work and than actual work wouldn't lets its claws out of my back and kept dragging me back into reality.**

 **Also please tell me what you guys think, sometimes I write one thing and mean another. Still looking for a beta so that I can bounce ideas off and keep me on track.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This long chapter is dedicated to ofguttersandstars who is just a plain awesome person! Check out her stories! I guarantee that her stories would make you into a fan by the first chapter, they did with me!  
**

 **And YAY! More favorites, follows, and reviews than usual! I'm so stoked!**

 **Sorry if it's a bit confusing since I'm switching POVs a lot and hopefully you guys catch the small time skips. Again, I have no one else to proofread or make sure I don't go on a tangent. So, brace yourselves!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other anime/professional works that may be mentioned within. I own only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

The silence in the kitchen is tense and serious as Hibari Ryusei gripped his coffee cup and his wife looked off towards the window in thought. Her quiet voice seemed to be amplified as she finally deigned it time to speak, "She is crying again, silently this time but she is crying. Are you certain that Kyoya cannot just share a room with her? It has already been two weeks."

Ryusei sighed and slicked back his hair in frustration, "No. Believe me when I say that this is best for her to start early. You know more than anyone that once we come into a habitual pattern or idea, we never truly stop. Just look at Kyoya's need to become the strongest, and desire to be the top of the animal kingdom." Though, this didn't quite mean that he wasn't unaffected by his daughter's inability to stand quiet solitude. If anything, he wouldn't have minded having his daughter bunk with him and his wife, but it is because of his family's nature that they mustn't allow it.

Hibari Ryusei is a Cloud flame bearer. Rather than use said flames, Ryusei is more known for his fighting prowess and unmatchable strength. Though he has been prone to use them when the situation calls for it, but only then. Especially since Ryusei's Cloud nature is so strong, it isn't uncommon for him and Kyoya to enjoy repetitive routines. His wife, Hibari Lin was a weak storm nature whom is more prone to rain, she is serene and calm, but she has been prone to being short-tempered when her routines are disrupted.

Thus, his worry on having too many constants nearby his children. While repetition seems safe and secure, it creates a pattern in which enemies can exploit. He may not know with the utmost certainty what nature his beloved daughter might hold, but he knew that it was better to be safe rather than be regret that he didn't take the measures necessary. She mustn't depend on another just to keep her grounded, Mei has to learn a bit of independence to succeed in this world. Even if it's painful to those she depends on.

Lin pouted and chose to finally turn her amused eyes towards him, "You are never going to let me live that down will you? I thought it was imperative to educate our son, maybe something other than the Nature channel but all the same. Be glad I didn't decide pop culture as a form of education. Otherwise, we may have had an idol in our family." Ryusei chuckled at his wife's humor and consented that yes, yes he will forever be grateful to have a wild son versus a sparkling one.

"I… I just don't understand what ails her. Kyoya never had any aversion to being alone, in fact he would prefer it. I myself find the night to be quite beautiful. What do we do, Ryuu?" Lin was almost at her wits end as well, and judging by her use of his nickname, she was in more turmoil than she reveals. Ryusei may not be able to fully comfort her, but luckily his brother-in-law would be in town for a while after his minor errand. Ryusei held her hand and looked into her eyes, "Mei is a fighter, obviously. Look at her origins. She will surpass her fear and she will become stronger for it. Let us trust that she will do as we expect." Lin squeezed his hand back and nodded.

Ryusei just hopes that Fon comes back from his job rather soon, after all he was always weak to Lin's tears. No sane man wouldn't be.

* * *

In order to surpass average women, one must be an extraordinary woman herself. One must be elegant as well as beautiful, and one must be proper as well as graceful. Yet, what makes women the most desirable is their danger and threat level towards men. Because just as a woman can easily create, she can destroy just as well. This is the path of a woman, at least as it was taught to Lin by her strict grandmother. Hibari Lin is as beautiful as she is deadly, and delicate as she is firm. But every person has their weaknesses, and for Lin it is her husband and children.

When Lin is asked about her children they receive a gleaming smile of pride, but once they look past the beauty they see an actual threat. They see her for who she is, a woman who will have no qualms in burning the world for her family and she will make sure any who dare to hurt her little ones will suffer a life worse than death.

However, no matter how much Lin tries to ensure her children are as happy and safe as they can be, she cannot control what happens within them. She cannot dictate her son from wanting to fight, nor does she really want to. Lin is relieved that her little carnivore will be able to rip the throat out of any who dare to attack him. Yet it is her daughter that she truly worries for. Her little plum. Hibari Mei who seemed to advance rather quickly for an infant, even faster than Kyoya had been and even Mei's own body.

It is this very same little plum that seems to hold a heavy emotion within her eyes, and what is worse is that Lin cannot fathom where it has come from. When Mei was first born, Lin was ecstatic to have a daughter to spoil and dress up. But, it seemed that Mei did not want to spend more time than it was necessary with Lin. Mei went out of her way to seek out the company of either Ryusei or Kyoya, and this had made Lin confused and hurt.

So Lin did what she did best, charm the child into her clutches. Lin did small things at first, humming just as Mei was relaxing, cooking right when Mei was the hungriest and feeding the child by her own hand, or entertaining Mei when the child looked like she was just about to go crazy with boredom. It would seem that Lin's 'be-the-oasis-in-the-desert' style had worked, and she won her baby over.

But, then Mei's training against her fear of being alone began. At times, it would seem that Mei's aversion towards her mother reared its head again, and it was beginning to extended to Kyoya within the next couple of months. Luckily, Kyoya was attending tutoring sessions before he actually attends school, so he did not notice as much but it won't be for long til he does. Lin was at her limit and she didn't know what to do. Ryusei understands what is best for their family and she knows this, but Mei is increasing her avoidance of her mother as time goes by.

It got to the point where once Fon returned, he took one look at her brittle facade and demanded that she tell him what is wrong. So Lin told him. Fon grew more concerned and was obviously distracted when he replied carelessly, "Have you attempted anything else?" Then Lin began to think, dangerously leading her down a path that was unexpectedly beneficial for both parties.

 _If the gentle approach of a breeze does not remove your obstacles, use force and strike them down with the strength of a million storms._

Mei had recently turned one and can walk with no problems and has hardly any difficulty with hand eye-coordination with how she plays catch by bouncing a ball off the wall.

Its decided. She will do what is being done with Kyoya. If Mei cannot keep her mind off of her fear, then Lin will make sure she would be too exhausted to even think of feat as well as even to try distancing herself.

Fon seemed to sense something dangerous radiating off of his younger sister and looked up from his silent musings, just as Lin's eyes flashed with a flicker of red. Fon's smile twitched as Lin elegantly stood from her seat, "What are you thinking Lin?" Lin's face broke out into the most relaxed and serene smile as she replied to her beloved older gēgē, "I shall do as you have suggested, gēgē. I am about to use another method in making sure Mei rises to her full potential as a member of this family."

Fon immediately stopped smiling, and several servants dove out of the way once they saw Lin.

The poor Plum won't even see it coming, and she was so young too.

* * *

Ryusei barged into the room of the storm Acrobaleno with a thunderous expression, "What. Did. You. Do." Fon sighed and half-heartedly gave Lichi a treat, " I admit that I could have handled it differently. But it was Lin who came up with the idea on her own."

The man glared and slammed his hands onto the table and looked into the Acrobaleno's eyes, "She is planning to teach. Mei. Flowers. Flowers, Fon. The language of flowers. Do you not see what is going on here?" Lichi squeaked as Fon cleared his throat to answer, but Ryusei lifted a hand to stop him and continued, "She has already ordered a child's calligraphy set last week, dear brother-in-law. Mei is just one years old, she is still learning to read. Hell, Kyoya is still learning to read!"

"Then why don't you stop her, Ryusei? You married her." Fon stated with a tranquil smile. Ryusei snarled, but made no move towards the baby. They stared at each other (neither backing down or decreasing the tension in the air) for what seemed like hours, until Ryusei finally clicked his tongue in annoyance and basically stalked his way out of the room. The Acrobaleno smirked knowing he had won, and Mei's fate has been sealed.

Fon turned his attention back to Lichi, "Maybe Kyoya does take more from his father, afterall?"

* * *

What is going on? Why is her smile aimed at me? What did I do? I know that I _may_ have avoided Okaa-san at times, and attached myself to a servant or two. But, could anyone really blame me? When I was still very raw from the results of my inner battles, looking at Okaa-san and Kyoya was very painful (but bearable). Yet it only took me ignoring her the first time and her eyes turned into something similar to laser beams, it was fucking intimidating and then I continued to avoid her which in turn would make the lasers burn hotter. Thus, the cycled continued.

In my past life, I was not known for my ability to back-peddle effectively. So, everything expectedly went downhill from then on. I think Okaa-san finally snapped and started planning for some major mother-daughter bonding time. On one hand, I'm relieved that my relationship with Okaa-san would finally fix itself; but, at what cost? I have no clue, yet I have the nagging feeling that I'm about to figure it out.

* * *

Lin observed the florist with a laser like focus and smiled while she handed the woman a list, "I'd like this order filled by this exact date, understood?" The florist had a sheen of sweat on her neck as she nervously replied, "Of course, my lady. May I ask the special occasion?" The Hibari matriarch giggled bashfully, making the florist relax slightly, "I'm planning to spend some quality time with my daughter. She's only one and a half years old and she's already showing signs of being a daddy's girl." The florist laughed as Lin discreetly filed the name Yukimura Hisoka within her mind to look up later, "Yes it's quite amusing, so naturally, as her mother, I have to keep up with the competition." The women smiled at each other, one thinking that the effort was sweet, the other planning a hurricane to put things back into her normal routine.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Also Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting it means a lot to me!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry for the late update! I really tried to write when I could, but you guys know how life waits for no one. Plus, it was really hard to write this chapter and I don't really feel satisfied with it, but I digress.**

 **Also, I have been getting private messages concerning why would Mei be "afraid of being alone," which isn't the actual case. Her parents has no other explanation for her behavior at night, and Mei just really dreads and has a hard time having to try to move on with her life. So, I would think it would take Mei a bit longer than one or two nights to mourn her first life that ended so abruptly.**

 **Disclaimer: I so not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Yu yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Bleach, or any other professional animes/works mentioned within this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" oya! 'Oya!"

A squeaky voice yelled as footsteps hurried after him, that was all it took for Kyoya to turn to his younger sibling. Kyoya was on his way to the lessons his parents were having him attend so that he would be ahead of those herbivores as he should be.

Yet, it seemed his younger sibling had other plans concerning him considering that she just spoke for the first time. Having just stating that fact, Kyoya was more than curious as to what she wanted.

The two-year-old peered down to scrutinize the younger Hibari, "Speak." Mei had blinked as if she just realized something, and shyly looked to the side, "I'm Hungry, 'yoya-nii. Where food?"

Kyoya was filled with pride as it was obvious that she recognized him enough as her superior for she knew he could provide just as well as any adult. Afterall, she could have asked one of the caretakers, but decided that her brother was more trustworthy. Kyoya turned completely from his destination and headed for the kitchens, it wasn't long until she followed after him.

* * *

As a child, I have obviously shown signs of being advanced due to my early developments. However, out of all the achievements that I have acquired it surely surprised me that I would completely forget to actually speak. I suppose it is being due to my overly observational thoughts and not actually having the ability to talk for the longest time has prevented me from speaking. I should watch my daydreaming and maybe work on my sense of time, but I digress.

At the current time, I have finally sought out the company of my brother and spoke for the first time. I have grieved enough and am ready to move on to the next adventure filled with rainbow flames. So, having escaped my caretakers, I found Kyoya.

Kyoya was silent and still once I addressed him and was more than willing to accommodate my selfish request. As I followed my older sibling, I wondered whether or not to use my language skills to appease Okaa-san's anger at my elusion of her.

"Sit here, I will find you a fitting snack."

Well then. I immediately sat down on the floor and let the master set out on his noble quest to appease his sister. I watched as he assessed the room around him. Kyoya headed towards the fridge just as mother entered the kitchen. I startled and looked away as mother's intense eyes glanced at me then to Kyoya, "What is the meaning of this my son?"

Kyoya only gave mother a glance as he returned back to his mission, "She asked for food." Mother seemed to falter for a moment and looked towards me with a calm smile, "I apologize, Kyoya. You mentioned Mei finally speaking? When?" A nervous sweat begun to clam up my hands as I clenched them as Kyoya grunted out a "yes" and a "just now."

In order to preserve all that is holy and ensure I didn't get reincarnated into spirit world or worse, soul society, "Food! 'oya-nii is feeding me!" Mother blinked and watched as Kyoya finally came out with his findings.

His findings consisted of a pudding cup, a banana, and a small triangle sandwich. He proudly handed them to me and watched me with an expectant stare. With a bright smile, I began with the banana, thank you higher powers that be to grant me a little bit more than half my teeth. After my third bite, I glanced up at Kyoya and saw that he was satisfied. Suddenly extremely happy that I sought him out, I lifted up the banana, "Want a bite?" Astonishingly, after an assessing look he actually took a bite and nodded in approval.

A small giggle interrupted the moment, and mother was the center of attention again. Gathering all the items, she put them on the table and set a spoon by the pudding cup, "Finally decided to see your brother, Mei? _And_ grant him the honor of your first word? My my, it looks like Papa is going to be very jealous." With a playful wink, the woman took a seat herself, across from Kyoya and I.

Kyoya continued to nibble occasionally at the food in front of me, while I glanced from my pudding to finally meet Okaa-san's eyes. "Mei. I am aware that you are only a year old. However, what do you think of learning how to be a successful woman from Okaa-san?"

The question itself startled me, while I did learn how to read and write a bit, it astounded me that Okaa-san wanted to teach some toddler life skills. But, was I going to miss a chance to make it up to Okaa-san and get that much closer to becoming a woman to be feared and respected?

I'll make it quite simple. Hell to the fucking no! I nodded my head immediately and hoped I didn't look to eager. Mother's smile seem to give the impression of a satisfied smirk and quietly told Kyoya to attend his lessons.

As Kyoya silently left, Mother addressed me once again, "My little plum. I cannot express how much it pleases me that you wish to learn from me. As many women within our side of the family have passed down our teachings, it is only fitting that you would receive it. Usually, not so young, but I must confess that I wish to have some personal memories with you as soon as possible."

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy and serious, forcing me to straighten up and pay absolute attention to the woman in front of me. "However, be aware that though you are young and my only beloved daughter it will by no means make these facts an exception to my method. I want you to be the most successful woman that this family has ever beheld, and I will lay down the seeds for you to blossom. Am I understood, Mei?"

Uhhh….. I think? Why does this seem like I just signed my second life away so suddenly? Yet, despite my uncertainty I resolved to learn the way of the badass and replied, "Yes, Okaa-san."

A cheerful clap snapped the serious mood all too quickly as Okaa-san happily tittered and proclaimed that I would start the following day.

Yay…?

* * *

The next morning had continued as usual, with breakfast in the dining room next to the kitchen. To my delight, father was finally home from his most recent case and joined us after the three or so days he had spent in the office.

"Morning, Papa!"

Now that I was made aware that I neglected my ability to speak, it was time to actually implement the words. Plus, I always wanted to say Papa, since it was such a cute term and I now have the chance to!

Simultaneously, chop sticks cluttered and a cup clattered onto the table at the outburst. I watched in concern as father's eyes locked onto me and mother hurried to clean up the mess her cup had made.

Okay. Maybe could have handled that better. Fon's chuckle seemed to snap everyone back into place, "Well. It would seem that the little plum has finally spoke, and to her _Papa_ , no less."

Kyoya crossed his arms, as mother's smile faltered, "Gēgē, you seem to be misinformed. Her first words were to Kyoya, and she has already called me Okaa-san. Thus, do not mistake my fluke as something more."

I shuddered at the ice that generated in her look to the not-so-child beside her, but it did not seem to quell his amusement any less.

"Ah. Is that so? My mistake. I only assumed."

Mother seemed to smile and just relax afterwards. Maybe she didn't expect me to yell out so loudly? (More like she was more committed to bond with Mei than before)

"Good morning, Mei."

Snapping my eyes from mother and Fon, I focused on father. It would appear that he had finally seemed to gather himself to speak. I smiled shyly and enjoyed the fact that he allowed me to call him Papa.

So, maybe I might be a daddy's girl. Could you blame me? This guy is the embodiment of stoic coolness with a soft side for his children. This guy would have made it on my favorite anime guy character list along with Hiei, Sesshomaru, and Itachi. What can I say, these guys are just adorable badasses.

Breakfast continued without any further incidences.

* * *

It was afterwards where things get interesting. Immediately following the clean-up and the departure of the males, Mother grabbed my hand and headed for a room within the dojo by-passing Kyoya's training with father.

It was a quaint room with a small table in middle of the room, and flowers adorning the vase set by the window. But what made this really awesome was the framed calligraphy on the wall on the far side. It was decent sized and seemed harmless on the wall, yet it was the center of attention of the room.

女人的路徑

"Nǚrén de lùjìng, Woman's Path. Do not fret my little plum, you have yet to blossom enough to know this."

With that said, mother left me by the door to settle down on one of the zabuton located by the table. Looking at this image of mother within this room seemed to make everything official and that much more serious.

"Now sit. You are going to finish learning your kanji, words, and be able to read by the end of this week. We have much to work on."

Tentatively walking to the pillow and planting my behind in the pillow I try to examine the books and paper on the table. Try being the key word, for a pencil suddenly lodged itself into the table by my hand. Sweating slightly, I tore my eyes from the pencil to look at mother whose face became blank.

Oh god.

"Is that a proper sitting position? I think not. I will not tolerate half-hearted efforts, so sit properly. Use me as your example."

Immediately mimicking the female, my back straightened, legs tucked close under me and my knees touching, as my hands are carefully placed within my lap. Nodding in approval, mother gestured for me to take the pencil lodged into the table.

The damn pencil took at least three good pulls to dislodge from the wood.

Despite the horrible feeling that this was just a small sample of what is to come, I really _really_ wanted to be a badass Hibari like mother.

"Now let us start from the beginning. Keep your back straight."

"Hai, Okaa-sama."

Obeying the Hibari matriarch, I set off to work under her watchful gaze as I listened to father in the distance yell at Kyoya to get up again.

"That is the wrong way to write that kanji, again."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. This is pretty surreal that I keep getting emails on that, and frankly it really makes my week. So, tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay. Okay. Don't kill me! Its officially been forever since my last update, but I wasn't satisfied with what I had so I kept editing. Then college and work got my full attention. Then Dark Souls in between! But then I got a review and a PM not to drop the story or to please continue. So I started to work in overdrive!**

 **Again I apologize! But I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. So hopefully it'll be out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, any other anime, nor any professional works that may or may not be mentioned within. I own only my characters.**

* * *

 **Untouchable Chapter 6:**

Once upon a time, there was a woman who loved her world and her family with so much fervor that she died for them.

This woman was then reborn as a princess to a very prominent family, the Hibari family.

Though some trials and tribulations, the princess was able to handle her past life to an extent and began to actually integrate herself into this noble life she was given.

On the other hand, due to her inner-battles her relationship with her mother, the Queen, was very strained. So the Queen took it upon herself to teach the princess the way of royalty and diplomacy in order to regain their family ties.

Naively the princess agreed with the hope to garner a nice relationship with her new mother and to learn how to be a respectable Hibari princess.

However, this is where it went wrong. Horribly wrong! The princess thought, as she felt cornered by her mother's inhuman teachings and demands.

* * *

With a hysterical inner giggle, I finally was able to understand and perfectly make my own rendition of the Queen's blasted poetry decked with a detailed summary of what I thought the passage meant.

The rustle of cloth was the only indication that her majesty was ended her judgement on the last tangible bit of my sanity left.

"Hm. Merely adequate, but passable. Considering, this is only the second half of the week that you have finished learning reading comprehension."

The Evil Queen, I mean beautiful Okaa-san then put my hard earned work back onto the desk to take a sip of tea that a servant had brewed for us.

I didn't know. I didn't know! This woman was able to beat in so much knowledge and completely sweep up my language barriers all within the time barrier of a couple of months! Maybe without my sanity intact, but…. What the fuck?!

"Mei! Do not lose your rationality within company! You must present yourself as an indomitable force, yet as fragile as silence. What are the consequences of such behavior?"

Mother making me recite another saga, and like reciting a saga I replied "Enemies will find weakness and then exploit it. As a flower, I am to seem susceptible, but bear my poisonous roots to those who wish to disrupt my growth."

Getting real sick of this flower blossom thing. Not that I'm going to say anything though.

Nodding in satisfaction, Mother smiled with pride as a tear seemed to glisten at the corners of her eyes, thus making me tense and pale under my composed façade.

"Ah my little plum is just budding; I am so grateful to have a daughter such as you! It seems we can proceed to the language of Flowers and perhaps Tea ceremonies. Oh! I cannot wait to teach you dancing!"

Please. No more….

"In fact! Let us proceed to dance lessons right away! It is essential after all!"

Is this how it all ends? Doing the Cha-Cha in the Hibari household?

* * *

 **Mei: 4 years old (3.5 years later)**

 **Kyoya: 5 years old**

The wind drifts softly with the sound of flute, erhu, and guzheng resounding through the room to the open sliding door, as the leaves waver.

Movements precise and elegant, sway as the branches seem to. Rustles of cloth and a glance of her eyes are the only evidence that she is not a celestial being living within an intangible, beautiful world.

The dance is a dedication for autumn, the fan is to signify the wind and the flow of time.

Okaa-san makes the final slow and elegant twirls as the music seems to shudder and cease as she closes the fan for one final pose pointing towards the opening.

The recording cuts out as one remembers that there wasn't a stage with musical accompaniment, nor a time where emperors ruled. It was the dojo, where a mother is teaching her daughter her dance.

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

The already brittle illusion shattered as my voice crudely bashed against the serenity that was once within the room. Okaa-san sighs and glares at me disapprovingly.

"Mei, a woman does not speak vulgar words in the presence of company."

Glancing at the one other person within the room that wasn't the two females, a large and lean man dressed in a suit leaned against the wall, Hachirou Saburo. About a year ago, mother insisted that I meet her most trusted coworker and official bodyguard (or as Fon defines 'coworkers' to me as 'Partners-in-crime," Okay I got it. Mafia thing.)

Hachirou shook his head, and sighed. Admittedly, Hachirou is a very attractive man. With his russet colored hair, strong jaw line, dark amethyst eyes, and muscular figure hidden within his bishonen looks, I mean my past self would have hit that with the upmost glee. But, alas here in this life I am physically four years old. Though it obviously doesn't stop me from appreciating beauty where it is due.

With that smoldering (actually it was a "are-you-serious") look, he was giving off the impression that he would rather be anywhere but here. But, that can't be right since he loves me.

"Ah. I apologize Hachi-san. I did not mean to offend your delicate ears." With a flourished bow and seemingly contrite expression, I continued, "What can I do to rectify this transgression?"

With a snort the man raised an eyebrow in a mocking look, "I think I will live another day, Hime."

Mother laughed and put a hand on my head as she smiled at me with that infuriating secret message hidden within her eyes.

"Really... Though I am thrilled that you have become so comfortable with me to speak so freely, I am going to have to ask that you cease. At least, during lessons. Am I clear?"

 _Ah, translation: Watch yourself, before you wreck yourself._

"I apologize, Okaa-san. I just do not believe that I can reach your level of dancing just yet. Especially a traditional Japanese performance. After all, I have only focused on mainly on different forms of Chinese dances."

Mother looked a bit put out with me as she seemed to come to a conclusion, "You may love dance, but you do not know the purpose as to why I am teaching it to you…"

Well, I suppose that hit the nail on the head. I thought I was going to be badass-McGee Hibari with a knack for kicking ass and taking names. Not noble house-wife material. Though I did follow through with mother's demands, and even found my passion in the performing arts. I do enjoy dancing in all its forms and may aspire to pursue every dance that I had always admired in my past life, such as the tango and flamenco dance once I am old enough of course.

But where was this heading in the whole "don't-let-fucking-teenagers-determine-the-fate-of-the-world" plan? Including needing a better name, I have little confidence that my ability to physically perform a decent Chinese traditional ballet at any given time is going to help my brother fight off mafia syndicates.

"I see. Then let me show you the future of your dancing skills. Saburo, would you be so kind to give me my favorite sword?"

Huh?

* * *

Moments later Saburo shows up with a sword that I immediately recognize from all of my past life's addiction to martial art movies of all sorts. Hachi respectfully holds out the weapon hilt out towards mother, as she regally unsheathes the weapon.

That is a Jian sword, a sword of gentlemen.

Mother whipped the sword to the side in a fine arc as she orders Hachi to replay the music that had been used earlier. Sword gleaming.

My heart started to palpitate in tandem with the beat as my eyes follow the weapon my mother held as she performed.

The illusion reappeared, but instead of radiating beauty and signifying the flow of time, it radiated calculated danger and the flow of a soul in battle. These are the same movements, yet a different meaning all together!

 _And I knew…_

A glance of the eyes, target has been confirmed. Rustle of cloth, silence of an assassin. As the final pose was established, the sword pointed towards its destination.

 _I knew that I wanted that sword._

"Oh great. Her hero-worship of you has grown at an alarming rate, Lady Hibari."

 _I Knew I really wanted this._

* * *

Before I know it, Kyoya's sixth birthday has passed, and he begins elementary school. Not going to lie, I am so glad for his insistence in following the rules and wearing the uniform he has on right now. It is too adorable for words right now, and paired with his sulky face and glaring eyes, it's a deadly combination.

Currently thanking the Japanese school system for allowing me to see the tough Hibari Kyoya of future hitman legends in a tiny sailor outfit with shorts, a sun bright yellow hat, and a matching yellow bag.

Mother is currently taking a million pictures and father is grimly telling Kyoya some advice before mother walks him to school. Father had clearly wanted to walk Kyoya, however due to his position in his job.

Imagine the surprise I had felt once mother informed me that my papa was the Commissioner of the Namimori police force. Yeah, not entirely sure how to take that information. Thoughts of father's occupation disappeared, due to Father's slight clearing of his throat. A sign that he was about to finish his improv lecture. Father put his hand on Kyoya's head and locked eyes with the boy.

"While following the rules is a noble endeavor, you should not cage yourself. While you are to be an example, do not trap yourself within anyone's expectations but make your own."

The adorable and carnivorous boy's eyes gleamed with keen interest, and confirmed that he understood with a firm "Hn."

If someone just walked into the room, they'd probably think we were sending him off to war or something. It's just elementary school, right?

"Alright, I believe that is enough of that. Come Kyoya, let us not be late for your first day. Oh, and Ryusei. Watch Mei, the caretakers won't be here until later on in the day and I'll have Toki-san come pick up Kyoya. I won't be back for a bit, apparently my presence is needed in Italy."

Mother mentioned that her work has been calling insistently and had told us at dinner that she may not be home for at least three to four days.

Wait a minute. Has father ever looked after me completely on his own?

 _Hoo boy_ … No. He. Hasn't…

* * *

 **Again I apologize for the long update! But thank you for all the reviews and follows! You have no idea how guilty I felt when I was reading them and couldn't provide. But hopefully you guys don't hate me right?**

 **Please tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally! Praise the sun I got it out! I was stuck in indecision and was (again) very picky. Hopefully, I'm not moving to fast. And I'm extremely dissatisfied with the last chapter so I might just edit that and add a bit more to it later. But for now, I got work to go to. Please don't hate me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any other professional works that may be mentioned within. I own only my characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It could be worse, I suppose. Father was currently looking over some paper work as I sat practicing my Chinese. It was that kind of awkward silence that made one want to say something but didn't know exactly what that was.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing shattered the awkward atmosphere, we both looked up and glanced at each other before looking at the phone on his desk. With a grimace, father picked up the phone and answered. The silence after was deafening, father had put down the phone and glared at the clock. Unable to contain my curiosity any longer I finally mustered up the guts to say something, "Um. Papa? Is everything alright?"

Father sighed and glanced at me before returning to shuffling his paperwork into a nice stack, "It would seem that a very important and annoying person has come to give his… respects to the Namimori police force."

I may not be the sharpest crayon in the box but, "Isn't this a good occasion then, Papa? You seem as if Lichi threw his gifts at your car."

The dead pan expression on Papa's face had me slightly regretting my funny joke. Only slightly. Clearing his throat after the (hilarious) statement, "Objectively, I suppose you can perceive it this way Mei, yet he also wanted to meet you."

Big bad Hibari, say what?! Me? A little girl. Um. Why?

"I would like to interject a couple of important questions, if you don't mind.

Startling a bit, I tilted my head to the side to see Fon enter the room. Deciding that father's desk was a good place as any to stand dramatically, Fon continued to speak. "It seems highly suspicious that he would choose now of all occasions to invite the commissioner and little Mei here. Even more curious as to how it was handled, politically if it is troubling the commissioner of all people."

Uh… That isn't good right? Now that I really thought about it, there is always a servant or two available when mother is not present. There hasn't been an instant when there wasn't anyone to watch over me, so… where is everyone?

* * *

This wasn't my first time out, but it was the first time that I could enjoy the scenery without mother telling me "be a proper lady does not stare in awe, she analyzes."

Namimori is definitely beautiful, the way the sun seemed to glean off of buildings and shine off to the trees around. A perfect balance of civilization and nature, a place where it seemed that opportunities for new beginnings thrive, and I could see why Kyoya would come to protect this place.

Finally turning my eyes from the scenery around, I started assessing the police station Father was in charge of. It was just father and I standing outside, seeing as it would be unwise to broadcast that one of the Acrobaleno is within Namimori.

"Mei. It is important to stand by me and not to wander off, this may be a place full of police, but it is also a place for criminals. Do not speak to anyone but me, is that clear?"

Father made sure to look down into my eyes as he gripped my hand, and I couldn't argue. We entered the building with a strong sense of foreboding. Passing by the front desk as the officers manning it bowed to father as he passed me, side-eyeing me as they kept their head down. I wonder if this is a normal occurrence as we continued through other officers and desk workers, most showing silent respect, some murmuring curiosity, others polite indifference.

Tough crowd, and did I mention awkward? Yeah. Very awkward.

The station seemed to be deceivingly quiet, as we arrived at a door with Father's name on it. I could hear a muffled conversation of small talk within the office, nothing truly important.

"Remember Mei. Behave, and speak only when I tell you to. But most importantly, do not leave my side no matter what."

We're just walking into a room with an army of cops right outside. What could possibly go wrong to cause such a grim order? Once the door opened, I immediately saw a man with an average build and graying brown hair, he was seated in front of the desk as he smoked a cigarette in irritation. Surprisingly his eyes did not shift to us, but stayed on a figure on the other side of the room, idly perusing through the books on the shelf.

I wasn't able to observe the figure until I was fully into the room, and I had a feeling that it was on purpose. The figure turned a book in his hand as he snorted and finally spoke.

"Does he really read any of these books?"

The gray-haired smoker replied without missing a beat, "Why the hell would anyone keep a shelf of books he hasn't even read?" Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he put it out in the ash tray next to him. "Fuckin, dumbass. Not everyone like to put on airs like you and your kind."

"Seriously? As if he wasn't stuck up enough, damn deserter. But, I'd watch your mouth ya'know. We have a child in the room after all."

The owner of the mocking voice turned, revealing that he knew father heard his him and didn't seem to bothered by thought of a retaliation. The guy was more of a teen than a man, if I had to guess he would be no older than 17 or 18. Another deduction I had come to was that this teen had to be a relative of father's due to his features having many similarities and small discrepancies.

Father closed the door behind us and lead me to a place next to his armchair. When he finally settled himself and assured that I was secured, he finally deigned it time to greet the others in the room.

"Good Morning Teshima-san. I take it that you have had a hard time dealing with… _this._ "

The newly dubbed Teshima-san grunted and gave father a look that spelled out 'what do you think?' Father nodded with the unspoken words and turned to the teen making his way to the chair next to Teshima-san, who seemed to be contemplating getting another cigarette, if him patting his pocket was anything.

"So, Kenjiro. I am dearly hoping that you did not force me to drag my daughter and myself here on no grounds. So speak."

Midnight blue eyes apathetically assessed and moved to me as soon as they realized that father wasn't going to play any games. Subconsciously, I was following mother's teachings in proper etiquette as I sit next to father. Not in the least bothered, I let him assess what he thought was to be my character.

 _Let them see beauty and let them admire, but don't let them understand it. There is mystery in beauty, and within every mystery there is a threat, Mei._

Being so engrossed within my thoughts, I didn't realize that this 'Kenjiro' was crouching in front of me with eyes filled with false reverence.

"I see you and that woman produced a thinker. And would you look at those cheeks! I just want to pinch them off her face - "

"Touch me and suffer, dead man."

Father's tightened grip on my hand and the false admiration on the teen's face melted into amusement was the blaring sign that I actually said that out loud.

Dammit.

"Ara? I hardly think that you could out a dent in this face, chibi-chan." With a satisfied grin he leaned back into his chair and turned disappointed eyes towards father, "Raising another un-cute brat, I see. Another product of parenting failure? Or is it solely the fault of that monster you married?"

"For the love of the gods, you talk too much."

It wasn't me this time! Teshima-san breathed out an angry breath, "Fuck's sake man, are you going to pick fights all day or will you finally get this shit done?" Seriously, what is with these uncouth creatures in front of Papa?! Does he work with these people daily? And doesn't kill them?!

My wide eyes watched father as his blank face seemed to show a bit of exasperation, "Teshima-san, must you phrase it that way? My daughter is right here. Believe it or not, she picks up on a lot of things."

Kenjiro snickered and glanced at the smoker in the room with a grin, "Well, we can hardly start the meeting if there are strangers in the room. That just isn't done." Looking straight at me with a sneer, "Isn't that right Ojou-chan."

Come at me bro. I'm armed. Which isn't actually true, but there's a letter opener within reach, and I've seen a lot of movies to know what to do.

"Ah. My _sincere_ apologies. This is my youngest and only daughter, Hibari Mei. Treat her with respect and she will do so in kind. Mei. The old man is called Teshima Eizo, he acts as my chief inspector. Pay no mind to his words, he knows no other way."

Teshima-san glared and tried to rebut that introduction, but his protests went unheard as Dad gave no fucks. Then gesturing to the disrespectful-teen-since-the-beginning, "And that is Shinitani Kenjiro, he is unfortunately a very distant cousin of yours. Please do not pay any mind to his ramblings. He is a good example of what not to do."

"So mean _Oji-san_ , I'm the impediment of good behavior."

Ignoring the bullshit coming out of Kenjiro's mouth, I reclined my head politely to the chief inspector, "It is a sudden meeting, but I am glad to know one of Papa's associates, Teshima-san. I hope you continue to aid him in the future."

Teshima-san stared at me in slight amusement, "Hard to believe that there is a polite brat out there... Likewise kid, I plan on sticking here for quite a long time."

"Oi. What about me, Ojou-chan?"

I was about to reply when father placed both hands on his desk and leaned ominously forward, "I grow tired of this. Speak Kenjiro, or get out. Mei and I have more important matters to attend to."

Kenjiro's face blanked and tiredly leaned back, "More important than avoiding an attack made on your daughter?"

I froze. What the hell? An attack for me? Frustration bubbled within me as the childish thought of _not even doing anything_ resounded within my head.

"What?! Why would anyone attack this brat? She isn't exactly well-known."

Suddenly the room's temperature seemed to skyrocket for a minute as attention went straight to father who seemed to calmly sit back into his seat with one hand on the back of my chair, " _Explain._ "

Kenjiro suddenly looking uncomfortable, scratched his head and sighed, "Look! Don't worry, I took care of it. But I caught wind of what your wife is looking into, and well. She is dabbling in someone's business, and he isn't exactly happy about it."

The sound of a lighter, a deep inhale, "Who might that be?"

With a grim look, "I believe you have heard of them." Kenjiro pulled out a file and laid it on the desk.

The words on that file were… oh.

"Estraneo."

Crap baskets.

"She is looking into the Estraneo Famiglia of all people, for some god damn reason."

The world tilted just slightly as my face paled.

* * *

 **THANK YOU for the follows and reviews! I'm so excited! I'm not entirely sure where this is heading, but hopefully it'd be a good ride!**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts! Would be most appreciated!**


End file.
